1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal processor and method for processing an input signal, in particular a wide-band input signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In digital signal processing systems, analog input signals are generally sampled at twice the Nyquist frequency, in other words at twice the bandwidth of the signal, to convert them into digital signals. Increasing the sampling frequency therefore also increases the bandwidth of the signal that can be recovered.
Wide-band signals have a larger bandwidth than normal signals, and are thus sampled at a higher frequency. However, this leads to an increase in the number of the samples generated for the input signal, and thus processing the signal becomes more complex. This in turn leads to higher power consumption, and more demand in terms of silicon area of the processing circuitry.